Robándole el Calor al Sol
by musguita
Summary: Hay un punto medio entre Forks y La Push. No es un lugar en medio de la nada o una carretera que divide dos mundos con diferencias en apariencia salvables. Son dos personas, más allá de lo que son debajo o lo que tratan de ser cuando no son algo primario.


**Robándole**** el Calor al Sol**_ (Edward/Seth)_**  
**

**a.**

- No hagas eso conmigo. Ya sabes. Lo de escuchar lo que pienso, porque hay un montón de gente que ya lo hace y no quiero que tú también lo hagas. Con ellos es natural, forma parte de lo que somos. Pero tú no eres así.

Es una tarde lluviosa en Forks y Edward Cullen observa el horizonte como lo hace todo. Como si doliese, como si fuese el final de todas las cosas que se irán cuando se ponga el sol. Entiende lo que Seth quiere decir. Cuando dice que él no es así, no es natural, lo comprende. Pero a veces se clava dentro. Sin saber por qué o cómo provoca una especie de resentimiento en el fondo que no sabría explicar con palabras. No sabe de dónde viene o a dónde irá.

- ¿Por qué crees que con Bella no funciona? –pregunta Seth.

- Me gustaría saberlo –contesta Edward.

- ¿Te molesta no poder saber lo que piensa?

- A veces.

Al principio le molestaba siempre. Después no le quedó otro remedio que acostumbrarse al hecho de que con ella no funcionaba. Ahora sabe que es mejor así. Es posible que todo lo que piensa Bella no sea todo lo que quiere saber.

**b.**

Hay un punto medio entre Forks y La Push. No es un lugar en medio de la nada o una carretera que divide dos mundos con diferencias en apariencia salvables. Son dos personas, más allá de lo que son debajo o lo que tratan de ser cuando no son algo primario.

Si se para a pensarlo, no sabe mucho sobre hombres lobo. Es como dos razas tratando de imponerse en un cuerpo. El hombre y el lobo. Y se ríen de todas esas leyendas.

- Yo también creía que nos transformábamos con la luna llena.

Seth suele hablar mucho y nunca resulta aburrido. Es del tipo de personas que no te cansas de escuchar porque todo lo que dice, por estúpido que pueda parecerles al resto, tiene sentido más allá de lo que aparenta.

- La primera vez duele. Como el demonio. ¿Alguna vez te ha dolido tanto que has pensado "joder, que se acabe ya"? ¿Qué no estaría del todo mal morir? ¿Tiene sentido?

Lo tiene. Del todo. Tiene sentido porque él murió y a pesar de ello, de no ser humanamente capaz de sufrir como cualquiera podría hacerlo, él descubrió nuevos niveles de dolor. La primera vez que mató dolió en las entrañas. Era como si la sangre fuese vida y veneno a la vez y se sintiese morir otra vez. Y todas las veces que mató a alguien fue igual. Y las veces que quiso hacerlo y no pudo no dejó de doler como si le estuviesen arrancando la piel a tiras.

**c.**

Leah no se muestra especialmente contenta cuando contesta al teléfono y oye su voz al otro lado. Si pudiese le ladraría y le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco. Está seguro de que le encantaría hacerlo si no fuese porque Seth no estaría muy contento con ella. Además está todo el asunto del tratado entre vampiros y hombres lobo.

De todos modos, Leah nunca está contenta con nadie.

Hace la misma pregunta que todos los días formula con una esperanza que le hace sentir mezquino y culpable.

- Aún no sabemos nada –dice Seth por fin.

No sabe hasta qué punto es bueno que Jacob Black esté fuera de la vida de Bella. No tiene claro quién de los dos sale más beneficiado. Hay una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Y ganas de seguir hablando con Seth de otras cosas menos importantes.

**d.**

Ha pasado cinco días refugiado de un sol poco habitual en Forks. La versión oficial es que los Cullen están enfermos por un virus gripal que Carlisle pilló en una de sus guardias en el hospital. La versión que pocos conocen es que si da un paso fuera de esa casa a más de uno le daría un infarto de la impresión.

Se sientan entre los coches que hay en el garaje.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?

- Cuidando de Charlie –contesta Edward con aburrimiento.

- ¿Aún cree que le va a dar un infarto por lo de la boda?

No es la primera vez que Seth dice algo sin pensarlo. La mayor parte del tiempo se mueve por impulsos y el tiempo restante por instintos lobunos, como él dice. Pero sí que es la primera vez que los dos se quedan tan callados que resulta incómodo. Una de esas pocas veces en las que Edward no sabe qué decir porque "siento mucho lo de tu padre" no significa nada. No va a traer a Harry de vuelta y Seth no se sentirá mejor por mucho que él lo lamente.

Aunque le gustaría decir que de verdad lo siente. Si esas palabras hiciesen que Seth no pareciese diez años mayor de lo que es cada vez que lo recuerda, las diría a todas horas.

**e.**

Si hay algo que define a Seth, de entre el montón de adjetivos que Edward elegiría para describirle, uno de ellos es curiosidad. Siempre está haciendo preguntas. Siempre está observando a la gente mientras finge que no le da importancia a las cosas porque se supone que es demasiado joven para que le afecten. Siempre está con sus "eso no importa, Edward" y sus "como si fueses a morderme". Y Edward sonríe y agacha la mirada porque a veces huele su sangre y es diferente e insoportable.

Podría morderle. Y podrían acabar los dos muertos.

**f.**

Es el mismo prado al que llevó a Bella la primera vez. No ha tenido que cargar con Seth a sus espaldas aunque sí con un montón de quejas y "a dónde vamos" que parecían no tener fin. Cuando por fin llegan, consigue que se calle. Sigue siendo un lugar hermoso y único entre toda esa vasta y vulgar vegetación. Árboles que crecen hasta tocar el techo del cielo y cuyas copas se pierden en las nubes. Insectos que revolotean en el aire como si se retasen a ver quién da el primer mordisco. Y el sol colándose entre las ramas.

Edward da unos cuantos pasos hacia el claro donde no hay nada que le proteja y al fondo oye un grito ahogado y un:

- Estás de coña.

Sonríe desafiante porque hace cuatro días Seth dijo que aquello del brillo solo era una exageración de Bella que cegada por el amor y a saber qué más, no sabía lo que decía. Se acerca y planta la palma de la mano sobre su brazo y el contraste es devastador. Más rojo sobre blanco que nunca. Un calor que está a punto de marcarle la piel para siempre.

- Joder, podría coger la gripe tocándote así.

No sabe lo que él podría coger si sigue tocándole así.

**g.**

A veces los días pasan lentamente y otros demasiado rápido. Se aburren o están tan alerta que los que pueden dormir se olvidan de hacerlo o no tienen tiempo de hacerlo. Echa de menos descansar aunque no le haga falta o no sienta el cansancio en los músculos. Hay días que no sabe qué es lo que esperan con el corazón en la garganta. Hay días en los que se olvida de los Volturi. De todos los peligros que antes no importaban y ahora les atormentan.

Llega a envidiar la comunicación que se establece entre los hombres lobo y se pregunta por qué él tiene esa capacidad para leer las mentes de cualquier persona que no sea Bella porque no puede, o Seth, porque se lo pidió.

Le gustaría intentar comunicarse así con Seth. Decir cosas tan bajo que nadie las oyese.

**h.**

Es como si el lobo no dejase de crecer. Está de guardia, vigilando y aburrido. Él vuelve de un fin de semana de caza y pasea por el bosque con la tranquilidad que provoca el haber saciado las ganas de comer y por tanto de matar. Le ve a lo lejos, alto, desgarbado y el color arena que le recuerda a la tierra sagrada de algún lugar primitivo y prohibido.

- Hola, chupasangre.

Le oye en su mente. A veces no puede evitar hacerlo porque Seth grita hasta cuando piensa. Sonríe y le devuelve el saludo con la mano. Ha llovido. El olor a tierra mojada se dispersa entre las ramas y le llega entremezclado con la sangre del lobo. Y de verdad que es una suerte que se encuentren ahora y no antes.

- Qué tal, chucho.

Seth emite un ladrido o una risotada que proviene desde el fondo del estómago. Se apoya en el tronco de un árbol y el lobo se sienta a su lado. Le acaricia con dedos fríos detrás de las orejas, revolviéndole el pelo y rascando de vez en cuando.

A veces hablan en voz baja.

**i****.**

No va a decirle que ha estado meses estudiando su comportamiento, observando los cambios que producen en él las fases de la Luna, porque echaría pestes sobre esas estupideces y lo considera demasiado inteligente como para creer semejantes patrañas. Pero es una de esas cosas seguras que no compartirá con nadie. No entenderían que a alguien como a Seth Clearwater la Luna Llena le convierta en un ser nostálgico y sereno que quiere encontrar la razón a una pregunta que no formula ni en sus pensamientos.

- Me gustaría que Leah encontrase por fin un tipo.

- ¿No hay nadie en la reserva con quien se haya imprimado?

Seth suelta una carcajada que espanta a unos cuántos pájaros que huyen hacia el cielo.

- ¿No crees en ello? –pregunta con curiosidad.

- Me da un poco de miedo, sabes. Eso de ver a alguien y no poder elegir si quieres amarle o no por el resto de tu vida.

- No creo que el amor sea cuestión de elección.

- Pero tampoco debe ser una imposición. ¿Y si te imprimas con alguien que no debes?

- ¿Y si te enamoras de alguien que no debes?

- Eso es a lo que me refiero. Enamorarse es algo natural. Imagínatelo. "Hola, me llamo Seth y estoy imprimado de ti".

Vuelve a reír con fuerza y sería contagioso si no fuese porque esa frase no es tan graciosa.

No lo es en absoluto.

**j****.**

- Toda esta mierda de rivalidad entre hombres lobos y vampiros me está poniendo enfermo.

- No todos los vampiros son como nosotros.

- No es que yo salga por ahí con otros vampiros.

Está enfurruñado y lleva media hora maldiciendo antepasados, leyes estúpidas y a toda la manada. Según ellos, está bien mantener el tratado y ser amistosos pero no amigos. Y según ellos, pasa demasiado tiempo con ese Cullen que no solo es un vampiro sino el futuro marido de Bella Swan, la mujer que ama Jacob.

- Igual lo que les molesta es que sea mayor que tú.

Intenta quitarle hierro al asunto, fingir que sus prejuicios no se basan en lo que es y son el tipo de cosas que preocupan a cualquier padre. No todos son como Charlie. Seth no deja de dar vueltas y arrancar ramas y partirlas entre las manos.

- ¿Pediste ser un vampiro? –Edward mira y hay un no que grita en sus ojos.- Yo tampoco pedí ser un hombre lobo. Nadie pide ser nada. Simplemente ocurre. Pero en esto puedo elegir. ¿Entiendes? Y elijo salir contigo las veces que me dé la puta gana, joder.

- No deberías provocarles. Si no quieren que nos volvamos a ver, lo entiendo.

Frunce el ceño y puede oler el enfado que hierve en la sangre a borbotones.

- No sé como Bella aguanta esa actitud tuya. Si el amor nos vuelve así de idiotas, espero no enamorarme nunca.

El problema es que Seth no sabe lo idiota que puede llegar a ser.

**Fin.**


End file.
